A Pink Haried Ghost
by melody-berry2
Summary: COMPLETE! Sasuke moves into a new apartment. Its wonderfull and comes with a fireplace. Only problem It has no food and a ghost. Who is the this? And Why does she have a big forehead?
1. Coffee tables make ghosts anrgry

Summary: Sasuke moves into a new apartment. The only problem is there is a ghost there. Who's the ghost and is it still alive somewhere?

A/N: This is my second fan-fiction. It kinda stinks, but I'm bored so you can read it if you want cuz there is probably better fan-fics. Well here I go!

"I'm sure you will love your apartment, Sasuke. It's already furnished, has a great view, and a fireplace." Said Garra, who seems is the salesperson-thing-whatever.

"When will I be able to move in?"

"Immediately"

"Good"

yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-

Sasuke brought the rest of his stuff up and flopped on the bed. The apartment was very nice. Comfy king sized bed that smelt somewhat sweet. Large dining room, large kitchen, two bathrooms, and best of all a large flat screen TV in the large living room.

Sasuke felt a cold sensation and got up to grab something to eat. The only thing the apartment didn't come with was food.

'Water it is.'

He poured water in a cup that was decorated with cherry blossoms.(A/N: Hint, hint.) Sasuke sweat dropped and put the cup on a really nice, cherry wood finish, coffee table and sat on the couch to watch T.V.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" she said. This person was strange. Pink hair. Large forehead. How different.

"Hn?"

"That table cost me a lot of money! And what are you doing in my place you bum!"

"But I just bought it from Garra. Its my house now."

"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"Wait lets just t-talk this over. Probably just some type of misunderstanding."

The slightly transparent woman walked over to the phone. She tried to grab it but it slipped right through her hands.

"What did you do to my phone."

"I onl-… wait try that again? tries it again Have you died recently?"

"What an idiotic q-question!"

"Well… I'm only asking a simple stupid question."

"Like I said ho-bo your outaa here."

"Wait lets start over. Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and you are…?"

"Uhh… Uhh…!" she franticly looked around and eyes led to the cup on the table.

"S-Sakura"

"Hey! You had to look at the cup to say that!"

"N-No I didn't, of c-course I-I know my name!"

"You don't know who do you!"

A/N: Sakura yup! Ok tell me what ya think! Peace out!

Button HERE!


	2. Sakura is agreeable

A/N: You people that add me to favorites or alerts and don't review are getting on my every nerve. Just read and review the damn thing.

Sakura backed up.

"And where do you work."

"U-"

"And why are you standing in the middle of the table. I can only see from your hips up!"

"… oh. Maybe your right… I can't remember a thing." Sasuke smirked and just sat back on the couch. He dialed a number.

"Hello"

"Ya, I'm asking about who previously lived here."

"Hmmm… let's see… Her name is Sakura Haruno. I only remember her coming late at night she was always busy…"

"Thanks."

"Well…what they say?"

"Basically the only told me your name." Sasuke said.

"I see…"

"Well… I'm… gonna… go buy some food… are you just going to hang out here?"

"I guess…"

"OK"

Sasuke walked in a book store.

'Ghost books…' He pulled out a few and flipped through it.

"Sasuke! What are you doing looking at that boring book. It's that book you want" said Jiraya, owner of the book store, pointing to his Come-Come Paradise section that Kakashi was wondering in.

"I'm not a pervert."

"Come on live a little."

"Here I want to buy this."

"Whatever."

Sasuke sat on the couch surrounded by hundreds of candles reading his book.

'**You know, this isn't working'**

"Hmm…AH!" A light bulb appeared over Sasuke's head.

Sasuke took out a cup and nearly placed it on the table.

"DON"T YOU DARE!"

"O.K. Now that your back lets go ask someone who lives next door about you."

"Sure"

The person across from them was a woman named Ino. She was making Sasuke feel uncomfortable.

"That lady…? I think she was fat."

"**WHAT!**"

"Calm down."

"Who are you talking to?"

"She can't see me?" Sakura smirked and stated making faces.

"Oh! I remember she was a medic ninja!"

A/N: Please review! I beg you. That's it just press the GO button.


	3. Don't be a baby

A/N: Man, I'm sleepy. But I won't give up…zzz…sorry, I know you wanting to read.

I thank all of you that are reviewing. This fanfiction might end up better than my other fanfic (In the other Ninja, you should check it out)

Thanks to, lunarxshinobi, twinkle twinkle LITLE STAR, drenchedinblood, aqua ninja, nightingale520, twiztidchick666, mimioky100, Sakura-chan (my best friend), MermaidPrincessKana, O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O, and LunaGoddesOf Foxes!

Here we go again.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Well I'm coming."

"Do as you want"

pika-pikachu-chu-pika-pikachu-pika-pikachu-pika-pikachu-pika-pikachu-pika-pikachu-pika-pikachu-pika-pikachu

Sasuke sat at a bar with Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura was bored out of her mind. Sasuke had a few shots as his mind got a little fuzzy.

"Can we get out of here?" complained Sakura.

"No."

"Who you talking to, Sasuke-teme."

"Nobody important."

"Oh, right. I get ya."

"Nobody important! You…You!"

"What are you going to do to me? You're really annoying sometimes."

"Sasuke, I know Naruto gets on our nerves sometimes but that's no way to treat a friend. It could kill your youth." Said Gai, walking in the almost empty bar.

"I'll show you!" Sakura, how am I supposed to say this, walked in his body and took control of the situation. Sasuke spilled his shot on Naruto's head. Naruto punched him and Sasuke walked out of the bar. One Sakura reached a nearby park she came out.

"What the hell?"

"Listen to me; help me find if I'm still alive, if you find my grave than I'll admit it."

"Admit what" Sasuke teased.

"Just help me."

"Nope."

"Ugh. You know you're crazy."

"No I'm not."

"You're sitting on a park bench at night, talking to yourself."

"… good point."

The next day…

Sasuke was very pissed he had toy sleep through the whole night with Sakura singing "SAYYYY YYESSS!" Now it was morning and he was sitting on the couch irritated trying to watch TV.

"SAY YES! I COULD CARRY OUT THIS ALL ETRNITY!"

"Okay!"

"Now was that so hard."

"Come on. Perhaps we can walk around town to see if anything jogs your recollection."

"OK"

"I remember this restaurant. I always went here but I never had enough time to."

"Hmm…" Sasuke walked in with Sakura.

"Some guy at table 9 was choking."

"Oh, no. Come on lets help."

"But I don't want to."

"Don't be a baby."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Every body stared to stare at the weeping Sasuke.

A/N: Will this man in his mid forties be saved? Will I ever write any more than 400 words? Will I fall asleep?

Review and maybe you'll find out tomorrow at 2:00!

TATA!


	4. What!

A/N: Hello mindless zombies who seem to like my fan-fiction. Ha, I'm so bored. I just dropped off my evil little sister, Danielle. This is her last day she had track school. I don't wanna go back to school. I've got advanced orchestra and all my friends will be in intermediate. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"I SAID COME ON!"

"But they can take care of it!"

"No, I know what to do." Sasuke was tired of all the people staring at him and decided to help. He kneeled down.

"Ask for a knife and some Vodka." advised Sakura.

"What the- fine. I'll need some Vodka and a knife."

"Ok, take off his shirt and pour the vodka on it. Then make a cut under his ribs."

"Ya." Sasuke did as he told. (A/N: I don't know how this is supposed to help, but I just wanted to say that.)

The guy woke up and spit of a piece of calamari.

"Joseph! Your alright." Said the seeming wife.

"That was easy!"

"… What a weirdo." said a small six year old child. Sasuke and Sakura walked the restaurant.

"Mmm… the hospital's name is Sunrise Hospital. It's down the street."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on lets go in we didn't come here to stare at it."

"Uhh… right."

Inside…

"Uhmm… do you know any thing about a Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes. May I ask if you have any relation to her?" the doc asked.

"Tell her that you're my boyfriend." Sakura said.

"W-what!" Sasuke choked.

"Sir, I said if you have any relation to her." The doctor said starting to get a little irritated.

"Tell her you're my boyfriend, that's the only way."

"I'm her… boyfriend."

"She had a boyfriend?"

"We recently got together"

"Then do you know about the accident?"

"A-accident?" Sakura stayed silent.

"Yes, she was in a crash."

"Oh…"

"I remember now…"

"This way." The doctor said walking up to door 857. (A/N: My favorite number.) The door opened to the cold, lifeless room. Sakura's nearly dead body was in the bed. The windowsill had fresh flowers and billons of Get Well Soon cards.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a very significant surgery to attend to." The medic ninja walked out.

"Y-your in a coma…"

"I can see that…"

A/n: It wasn't very much. I know that Please review me. I don't care what you say. I'm thinking about it and maybe I will make a sequel. It won't really be like the movie. Just say yes in a review and perhaps I will make a sequel. Well just press the shiny button. You know you wanna!

See Ya,

Naruto8ramen


	5. What! II

A/N: Hi peoples. If you were pissed that I didn't update on the weekends, than you don't know how I work. I only update on week days… I hope I will be able to update during school… I will be very busy.

Thanks to everyone that updates.

The hospital room was incredibly soundless until Sasuke spoke up.

"Do you… know how long you've been in this?"

"From what I see… about… three months… I…can say form acquaintance… that I w-wont come back…" Sakura eyes started to water.

"… Turn around."

"Bu-… Ok." Sasuke walked over to Sakura's half lifeless body. He grabbed her hand and stoked it slowly. Sakura lightly gasped.

"I… can feel you…" Sakura whispered looking at her hand.

"Somehow you are still connected to your body." Another medic ninja walked in.

"I'm apologetic; there is no one to watch you, right this instant. You must leave."

"Just a few more minutes, please." Sasuke said.

"All right."

"Thank you." The medic hurriedly exited the room.

"Maybe we can try putting in your body."

"W-what?" Sakura said as she wiped a tear streaming downward her cheek.

"Remember when you took over my body… at the bar?"

Sakura giggled. "Yes."

"Well you can try with your body."

"Hmm…" Sakura tried and lay on the bed in her body. "Sasuke… it's not working…"

"… well I can't stay here… I have to get home… are you coming?"

"N-No… I think I will stay here for a while… thank you… for helping me…"

"… No problem." Sasuke almost walked out the exit before he said "Are you certain, that it's still considered your house."

"N-no. I'm not alive and I want to stay here… Thank you for worrying about me… I realize that you do care. The only person who can see me… thank you… Sasuke-kun." Sasuke slightly smirked and walked out. Sakura was standing over her body, stoking her hair out of her scarred face.

'Why can I only feel Sasuke touching me? I can't feel anyone else… not even me…' she thought.

Quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-qauck-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-

Sasuke walked to the apartment.

'I feel… lonely?'(A/N: Wow, Sasuke felt an emotion.)Sasuke sat at the empty table eating dinner. It was about five. He placed a coaster under his drink and faintly sighed.

"Hn."

Sakura was sitting in the hospital still. Somebody walked in. It was one of Sakura's best friends, Hinata, and her small child, Toshiro. (A/N: Random name)

Hinata replaced one of vases of dying flowers with fresh ones. Toshiro walked over to Sakura.

"Hurry up and wake, Sakura-chan." The small blonde boy said. (A/N: Figure it out your self.) Sakura smiled seeing the boy.

'Wait… Hinata? Naruto? Kid? I only remember Hinata… not Naruto….' Sakura questioned. A doctor walked in.

"Excuse me miss… can I get a minute with you?"

"S-Sure."

"As you know Sakura has been in this coma for awhile now. We want you to sign her over… just sign and we will put her down. (A/N: They want to put her to sleep… she will be dead without any pain.)

"WHAT! No Hinata! Please! You can't! This ass hole is an idiot! Why can't you h-here me…"

"I'll think about it."

"Well I consider-"

"I said I'll think about it!"

A/N: I hope you review me. The sequel will come after the next chapter. Thank you all who support me by reviewing. I LOVE YA ALL!

See you later!


	6. Tree

A/N: OK this may be last chapter then I will make a sequel! Just sit tight and stay with me. I didn't know this story would be this successful! I thought everybody would hate it. (You don't hate it, right?) Well, I don't wanna hear any complaints so ill shut up.

Note to best friend, Sakura-chan: You don't need to make it sound dramatic it is not a big deal. SO SHUT UP!

Ok, now that's said and done on to the fan-fiction.

meow-mew-mow-meow-mew-mow-meow-mew-mow-meow-mew-mow-meow-mew-mow-meow-mew-meow-mew-mow-meow-mew-meow-

Sasuke sat on the sofa channel surfing. It was about eight. The doorbell rang. He yawned and opened the door.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun… your friends with Naruto, right?" Sakura said and stepped in.

"Ya. have been for just about all of my life. Why?"

"Naruto's has a kid with Hinata… Hinata's my best friend."

"And your point is?"

"I don't remember anything about Naruto-"

"You don't remember anything to do with me…"

"Of course. Naruto may be the key."

"Ha! That baka! He can't tell the difference of Sponge bob and an ordinary sponge! Don't make me laugh!" Sasuke sat back down on the couch and changed the channel to teletubbies.

"Sasuke! Come on, this could be a very important missing part of our life!"

"Excuse me; some people are trying to learn here! One… two… three… four-"

"SASUKE!"

"What? Today's word of the day is numbers!"

"Be real!"

"Ugh… fine…"

--------

Sasuke and Sakura got up next morning and left for Naruto's.

"Naruto! Let's try this again… do you know who Sakura is!"

"Yes."

"Finally!"

"I saw a Sakura tree in the park."

"You idiot!" Sasuke was so aggravated.

"Sasuke have some patience." Sakura said trying to reassure. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Daddy, why are you such a baka?" Toshiro asked looking up. Naruto picked him up.

"Sasuke-teme, why are asking about tree?"

"It is a person that I know about."

"N-Naruto-kun that's m-my best friend." Hinata said.

"Your best friend is a tree, Hinata-chan?"

"NO!"

"Sasuke, ask him who his teammates were."

"Sakura, that's an idiotic question. Me and… and… ummm…"

"Ha."

"Sasuke's talking to him self again! Mommy, I'm scared."

A/N: OK review for next chapter.


	7. The ever forgotton Sakura Haruno

A/N: OK this is the last chapter… I hope… I can't think straight right now, going crazy (who isn't?) And I'm just as pissed as Sasuke is currently in my fan-fic. A lot of you have added this story to favorites/alerts but don't review. What the hell is wrong with you? You should be ashamed of yourself(s).

Whatever… just when you're done reading… REVIEW! Oh ya very important bulletin: I will be leaving this Thursday to New Mexico. I won't come back till umm… Monday so I most likely won't update till Tuesday or if there is a computer in the hotel. (That I doubt.) Thank god my little puppy wuppy Taco Wako is coming! Ye had a fever last night and I stayed up till like 4 to make sure he was Ok. I missed Family guy, but it's ok. Poor Taco…

Dedicated to my nearly year old Chihuahua, Taco, get well soon Taco Bell… he is so cute too. He is mostly black with brown paws and some white on his neck and face…

Key (Now that you will need it in this chapter):

'Taco' thoughts

'_**Taco' good inner Sasuke.**_

'**Taco' evil inner Sasuke.**

_**Chapter 7: the ever forgotten, Sakura Haruno…**_

Hinata tried to comfort her son the best he could. Little Toshiro was crying his head off. Sasuke was so frustrated. (A/N: Like I am now)

'Why, am I helping someone I don't know? Why the hell am I here? Why am I hungry?' Sasuke thought.

'**_Because your trying your best to make it to heaven…something's not quiet right though can you feel it?' _**said good inner Sasuke. (A/N: In this fan-fiction Sasuke has two Inner self's. The good one is smart, kind, always accurate, and not perverted.****Evil is the opposite.

'**Shut up! How the hell do you know if hell will be better!' **said evil Inner Sasuke.

'**_Only because I know that i'm smarter than you will ever be. It's as simple as that.'_**

"Sasuke, why are you asking about Sakura anyways?" Hinata said as she patted Toshiro's head.

"Well… don't you remember?"

"Come to think of it there is a lot I can't remember… NOOOOOOO! I'm turning old!"

"Naruto, can you remember any thing about a Sakura Haruno?"

"Hmm… well that's a nice name… sure she was our old teammate."

"No… Sakura? S-Sakura…? But… she's… no that's impossible…" Sasuke only barked out a few words.

"What's impossible? Sasuke are you ok? So what if we found out who your teammate is…" Sakura said a hint of nervousness every word.

"Naruto, I will see you later" Sasuke said.

"Uhh sure…"

"Sasuke why are we going."

"Because I have all the information I need."

"Ok. Well tell me."

"Sakura do you remember a guy on your team? He never liked you always called you annoying? Seemed pissed all the time?"

"**And was extremely handsome' **said evil inner Sasuke looking at himself in a mirror.

"Hmm… uhh… no."

"Oh…"

"It's ok Sasuke. We will remember soon enough."

'I hope…' he thought to himself.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at the Ichiraku noodle bar. Astonishingly Naruto wasn't there. The ramen lady was freaked out.

'When he ordered two bowls I thought he was going to eat two not have the air eat it. I never new chopsticks could float on there own.' She thought to her self. Through her eyes she saw a pair of floating chopsticks feeding the air.

"Sakura… the person I'm talking about… he left the village late night…" Sakura dropped her chopsticks.

"You…"

A/N: You better review or I will hunt you down! The world will come to an end and I'm sure none of you would like to be the cause of mankind's death. I'm serious. Press that little button.


	8. Sasuke Uchiha, thats why I hate youPartI

A/N: No! Bad, BAD friend Sprays best friend with a spray bottle Why! Sakura-chan (That's what I call her) you will dieeeee! If you are not her I can tell you that she put my first fan-fic on! Crying I hate that fan-fic cuz it is so atrocious! (Me use fancy word) I was in New Mexico and she turns around and does that to me? How the… whatever… I am sorry for the long update. Like I said I was in New Mexico. When I was sleeping I had the greatest idea for this fan-fic! OMFG it will be good! The part you need to do is sit there, read, and review.

_**Ichiraku noodle corner:**_

To:

Nemo the anonymous reviewer,

Ha! I like Gir too! 0

Naruto8ramen

To:

Sakura-chan,

I hate you. Go to hell. Your betrayed best friend,

Naruto (that's me if you forgot!)

To:

kawaii chibi Sasuke luver,

…HI! Pika,

Naruto8ramen

Key:

'**sandwich' evil inner Sasuke.**

'_**fat' good inner Sasuke.**_

'pizza' Sasuke's thoughts/talking to inner selfs.

On to the story!

Wait… gotta blab some more. The reason why I gave Sasuke two inner selfs cuz…

1. I like torturing him

2. I like being different than all the other fan-fics.

Now on to the story!

**_Chapter 8: Sasuke Uchiha, that's why I hate you...Part I_**

Recap: Sakura… the person I'm talking about… he left the village late night…" Sakura dropped her chopsticks.

"You…"

"…Me what?"

"You're… SASUKE! You bastard!"

"Th-… you… butsigh..."

"Sasuke I just remembered I hate you... you left me, the village, the only people who cared about you. I don't remember how it exactly happened... or why I can't remember you... but I remember enough that I hate you... and I always will." Sakura said with a most ominous look in her eyes.

"...no"

"... Now it's your turn to see... how it feels... someone who fills you with so much joy... to leave you."

"I-"

"Shut up." Sakura left so fast it was almost as if she vanished in thin air.

"You know you would make a good actor." Said the Ramen lady. Sasuke grunted, gave the lady her money, and left.

'**You are so screwed. You will never find her and if you do she will just give you the finger and run away.' Evil inner Sasuke said with amusement.**

'**_Please. I'm sure she will explain it then you will have nothing to worry about.' Inner Sasuke said almost like he was immodest. _**

'Shut up! I need to find out where Sakura went.'

'**Why the hell is she so important? Like she said you left her. Obviously you hated her too... You must have been one arrogant bastard.' **

Hours later...

'**Lets go home, we can't find her anywhere and I'm bored.' Evil inner Sasuke moaned.**

'All right.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke arrived home. It was just about eight. He was out for about seven hours searching for Sakura. Walked in the bathroom and slashed some water on his face. He was very weary. The mirror was a bit foggy and he saw someone behind him. He wiped the mirror a bit and saw his older brother. He rapidly spun around but his older brother wasn't there.

'That's why I left...? How stupid I was...' (A/N: That's right! Good boy) Sasuke ran out finally figuring out where Sakura was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran very swiftly towards the village gates.

'Please don't tell me...'

A/N: Well that chapter sucked. Tell me that it sucked because it did but the next chapter will be sooo gooood! Peace out.


	9. Sasuke Uchiha,thats why I hate youPartII

A/N: Oh Yeah! Go me! Umm... I didn't really do anything... but I have fans! 'She lies!' says my inner self.

_**Ichiraku noodle corner:**_

To:

Nemo the anonymous reviewer,

Gir is so cool. Oh, and that thing with the Sasuke's on the shoulders that's funny. You gonna make biscuits,

Naruto8ramen

Nobody else. Nemo deserves it cuz they did longest review. )

And today I will be typing my favorite seen from episode 102:

Naruto: Listen up, listen up. I am from the Country of Fire, the Hidden Village of Konoha. I grew up with Ichiraku ramen. My surname is Uzumaki, and my name is Naruto. People call me...

Sasuke: A dumbass.

Naruto: A dumbass...! No, I'm not!

That was so funny I was laughing my head off. It's on Japanese version when they are in the tea country.

**_Chapter 9: Sasuke Uchiha, that's why I hate you_** (A/N: Mind block!)

Sasuke came to the ever familiar road to the gates of Konoha. It jogged a lot of painful memories.

'She was here, but she left. I guess I was wrong.' Sasuke continued on his was out of the village once again. A road he new all too well, eh? And that road he knew all to well led him to the feared Orochimaru's castle. And a Sakura.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke. You can't stop me."

"Sakura... are you going to try to kill Orochimaru?"

"..."

"You know... you can't kill him... you can't even hold a phone."

"...Sas...he-he killed my family... and you..."

"...what?"

"...killed my parents... not so long after you left..."

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke-kun! Your home, where you belong!" Sakura said hugging him snugly "You don't know how happy I am."_

"_Ha. Don't be ridiculous. And get off me. Why would I come back to an annoying girl like you? I hate you." Sasuke glared at the girl._

"_... I know that..."_

"_Sakura-chan, where are your parents."_

"_Out side in the garden ... you called me... Sakura-chan?"_

"_Yeah, and your point."_

"_Just never mind. What do you need to see th-them for."_

"_Nothing. Stay here."_

"_Uhmm... ok?" Sasuke smirked and walked out the back door. Sakura, being particularly curious, walked outside and followed him. (A/N: Dun, dun, dun)_

"_Sakura... come to watch?"_

"_W-watch what?" Sasuke smirked terrifyingly. Sakura felt a chill run down her back. It was almost ten._

"_The death of your loved ones."_

"_...Sasuke-kun please... don't... no..." Sakura's eye's watered as she helplessly watched Sasuke pull out a sword. _

"_Yes." Everything around the two was frozen including Sakura. _

_Slash._

"_Sasuke! Why..." Tears ran downward Sakura's face as she knelt down to her parent's compound._

"_Sakura, you are so annoying..." He tossed the sword down by weeping Sakura and left her. She rapidly got up realizing that the rest of her family was in danger. At the time she was having a family reunion. She ran inside, but it was all too late. Sasuke and Orochimaru were just leaving._

_End_

"Sasuke... why would you... kill my family..."

"Sakura... I never... and I would never..."

"Shut up Sasuke... all I can here are lies... how can you say that... when I saw you slaughter them I front of me."

"...I..."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sasuke." Said an entering voice.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said looking up in the trees.

"OROCHIMARU! GO TO HELL!" Sakura yelled.

"Ah, what's this? Sakura is still living. I hoped I would have gotten rid of her. The first time... Sasuke, you did not kill her. I ordered you to go back, but you refused. I didn't mind... but still..." Sasuke growled at him. "The second time I tried I could only do a car crash. An S-class criminal can't always do something ominous. What I can see from here is Sakura is only in a coma. Too bad. I will just have to kill her."

"Don't Orochimaru! I will kill you myself."

"In don't think so, Sasuke." Said Kabuto entering from shadows.

"Why would you want to kill me anyways?" Sakura inquired.

"Sakura, when he was here, he would utter in his sleep. All I herd was you, you, you. To eradicate you was the only way he will stay. Not so long after he started this foolishness, he left. What for? That ask him you're self." Kabuto responded.

"Sasuke, you left, and I erased memories of Sakura so you might come back. But you started drinking and becoming completely idiotic."

"Hey! Leave my beer out of this!" No he didn't really say that. Just one timely time. What he said was "Shut the hell up Orochimaru! At least I didn't come back here! You know what! You rape that glasses freak over there!"

A/N: I know all of you will get mad cuz I ended it right here. Flames welcome. Ideas welcome. Lols welcome. Ha! I reached 805 words right here. )


	10. WTF? THAT CHAPTER SUCKED!

A/N: Partay time! I will reach 100 reviews! Oh my god. Oh and if you haven't already, go check out my other fan-fiction called Hinatas' Gone Wild. Brand spanken' new! Lol

**_Ichiraku noodle corner:_**

To:

Nemo

Ok I have the cupcakes in my imaginary Gir plushi's head. And I wish me had a Gir shirt that would be awesome!

Zim: What did you learn?

Gir: I saw a squirrel. And it was doing like this. (On my profile I think I have that part. It will link you to youtube.) And ya, randomness to you too like... SANDWITCH!

Naurto8ramen

Lol and lol and lol.

To:

Best Friend, Sakura-chan (Codename cuz I know there are pervs out there!)

No, I'm telling ya, to... wait you hung up on me! You will regret that. BHWAHAHAH! (Lighting and thunder, lol)

**_Chapter 10 (a/n: WHOOOHOOOOOOO!): WTF? THAT CHAPTER SUCKED!_**

"Eww... Sasuke a little to much info... is that even true?" Sakura asked in this bizarre, out of the ordinary, this situation. Kabuto being upon hearing eyes watered.

"WAAA! HE'S MEANEEE! I CAN"T DO ANY THING ABOUT IT!" Kabuto curled himself up and started to suck his thumb.

"Course it is. Orochimaru's room wasn't o far from mine."

"...that's sickening." Sakura said.

"Ha! And I remember Orochimaru was singing was sinning Karaoke. Ever here a snake sing?" Sasuke was laughing and fell to the forest floor. Sakura, Kabuto (still crying), and Orochimaru sweat dropped.

"Sasuke, if I can interrupt?"

"HAHAHA! SHE SAID SASUKE!"

"DAMN IT! SASUKE! LOOK AT ME!" Sakura was... disappearing.

"Uh? Nani...? Oh, no. Damn it, Orochimaru. What did you do?" The evil Orochimaru smiled.

"Hinata is considering signing you over to the doctors. Looks like my work here, is done." Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped down.

"No, it isn't. What if I told the world about you and Kabuto? I'm sure they will be surprised to here that a Sanin did that." Sakura looked over at Sasuke giving him that 'what the hell are you talking about? This is never going to work!' look.

"...you're going to black mail us?"

"I'm not only going to black mail you I will tell about the grandma incident. Oh! And the rubber ducky video. I love that one." Orochimaru and Kabuto huddled up for a second.

"How are you going to tell the whole entire world?" said Kabuto.

"Tell Ino."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fine we will do anything!" The two said in Orochimaru.

"Good. Tell me, was it really me who killed Sakura's family?"

"No. You didn't! I made your do all the things." Sasuke looked over at Sakura with that 'I told you!' look.

"Sasuke we have bigger things to worry about here! My legs are nearly gone!"

"Fine just one more! Tell me I'm pretty!"

"SAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE!"

"Your tremendously pretty." The Orochimaru stated bowing.

"Ok let me just kill them real quick." Sasuke drew a sword.

"Sasuke...?"

"Now what!"

"That sword give it to me!" Said Sakura.

"No! Like I said you can't even touch the phone."

"Just do it!"

"Grr..." Sasuke tossed the sword over to Sakura. Amazingly she caught it.

"Ha! I told ya so. I'm the one who gets to kill the bastard!"

'Sakura? No, not Sakura.'

"OH YEAH!" Sakura simply hacked Kabuto. He wasn't even paying attention. Orochimaru kept squirming until his back hit a tree.

"SA-KU-RA!" cheered a large group of people sitting in the stands. Sakura looked over and shrugged and cut off one of Orochimaru's arms.

"Victory! This Sakura has won!"

'This Sakura?"

"I beg to differ!" Orochimaru got up.

"What, I won! I cut you whole arm off!

"It's only a flesh wound."

"Ok then." Sakura cut the other arm off.

"I'm NOT DONE YET!"

"Well what are you going to do bleed on me?"

"I always win!" Orochimaru said.

"Let's go Sasuke."

"Ok"

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU LILY LIVERED BASTARDS!"

A/N: Continue?


	11. A Miracle, a Love, and Kiss

A/N: I've been so busy doing school things; I never had any time to update! Tomorrow I have school and I know I won't be able to update as soon as a I can. And I'm running low on ideas anyway... I am so sorry! Honest!

_**Ichiraku Noodle corner:**_

Every one who reviews gets... a Taco! Thanks to you all I hit 100! Wheee!

Today we have a video (3 parts) that I found its real funny:

Iruka: Hello Class! My name Iruka! Before we being... I'd like to welcome you to... The Void! (Last 2 words scary echoing voice)

Sakura: (strange face)...

Naruto: YEAH!

Iruka: Now class, get out your cooking utensils! Ok class I'm gonna show you how to make... the perfect omelet! (Scary voice)

Hinata: ah... cooking? I can't cook! I have two left feet!

Kiba: The antichrist is coming!

Hinata: AHHHH!

Sakura: (looks up at Ino shows peace sign) Ha! Scissors! I win!

Ino: (Thinking) that cheating bitch! She's one every game!

Sakura: (Stands up) Ahahahaha! (Farts)

Everyone: (looks up at Sakura)

Ino: ... always the center of attention...

Naruto: Way to go Sakura-chan! Thank you Cleveland!

Everyone: Hey, we were wondering... what the hell is up with your eyes? (Referring to Naruto always has his eyes closed, lol)

Naruto: ... It's a birth defect you bitch!

Everyone: (Looks away) (Sakura gets angry cuz Naruto called her a bitch.)

Kiba: Bring it on down to Papa, baby! Ahhh... it's all good.

Sasuke: ... mistake... (I don't know why he said that)

Sakura: Grr...

Minutes later...

Iruka: And that class... is how you skin a boar with your teeth!

Naruto: (all beaten up) that woman can make a mean omelet...

**_Chapter 11: A Miracle, a Love, and Kiss..._**

Hinata sat with the doctor.

"I know you would be putting her out of her misery." The doc said.

"Umm... right..."

"Stop! You can't Hinata! She will die!" Sasuke entered.

"I know!" Hinata was pretty aggravated now. Little Toshiro was sitting in the corner. He looked bored out of his mind.

"Sasuke!" Hinata gasped.

"Who is that?"

"...? That's Sakura! You can here her? Sakura...? Sakura!"

"Sasuke don't panic..."

"But I can't see you anymore! How can I not panic?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun... I said don't panic... I'm fine... Hinata... as you can here... this is all that is left. I was a ghost, not anymore... I'm dying..."

"But, Sakura... I don't understand." Hinata franticly looked around at everyone. "Why...?" Sasuke was silent. The doctor had seemed to have a heart attack at the moment. Toshiro looked up in amazement.

"Sakura." The small blonde pointed up. (A/N: This is when it starts to not make any sense.) Sasuke felt a little dizzy, he looked up to the roof where the small boy was pointing. It was a very bright light. Then he blacked out. But something else took over his body that wasn't Sakura... he walked over to Sakura's body.

"Sasuke... what are you doing?" Hinata asked. "Sasuke didn't seem to answer. "H-hello?" Sasuke kissed Sakura's motionless body. Then he collapsed over it.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Mommy! He is waking up!" said a weak tone. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"O-ok" Hinata walked over to Sasuke. "Well are you ok? Can you see me?" Sasuke grunted and sat up.

"Aa... what –Ow- happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I blacked out after I saw that light."

"After that you went over and kissed Sakura's body."

'What...?'

"Hn."

"You want to s-see Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Ya, not so long after, she woke up."

"Where is she?"

"Watching TV." Sasuke looked around. He was in Naruto and Hinata's place. He was in a extra room laying on a futon. He got up and walked out in the living room.

"Hi… Sakura..."

"Hey..." Sakura had some bandages on her head, other than that she seemed fine. "Sasuke...?"

"Hn?" He 'hn'd signaling that he heard her.

"Did Kabuto tell the truth?"

"About what?"

"When he said that you talk in your sleep?"

"... umm... yes..."

_Somethings are unexplainable. Somethings the smartestest scientist could not even figure out. This 'thing' has a name. It's what you call a miracle._

A/N: Not exactly how I wanted to end it... but oh well...


End file.
